


You Seem Familiar

by Nibblez0122



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Action, Adult Language, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cat Craig, Gore/violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, TweekXCraig, Witch Tweek, slightly OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibblez0122/pseuds/Nibblez0122
Summary: Tweek adopts his new life as a witch and just wants to live in peace away from society but the stigma and hatred people feel towards witches has made things difficult for Tweek as he fears for his safety which has incidentally unlocked newfound powers he never knew he had. As he learns to control his new powers and continue to hide from society, a black cat unexpectedly appears and becomes Tweeks companion, though the cats past remains a mystery. The two form a friendship and through the years discover the mystery behind Tweeks powers and the cats past.
Relationships: Briefly mentioned other side relationships:, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *STORY STILL IN PROGRESS*  
> Hey guys! This is my first TweekxCraig fic. I have been meaning to write this ever since the first time we all saw Witch Tweek and Tumblr lost its fucking mind drawing him everywhere. My version of child and adult witch Tweek is heavily influenced by Tumblr user @Kisu-no-hi check out her art she's amazing!

"Errrgg it's so hot..." Tweek mumbled to himself. He removed his hat, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He knew today was the best day to collect fresh lavender—smack in the middle of the summer at noon, when the sun was at its highest peak. The lavenders essence was always strongest then and he waited all year for this moment. The hat got the sun out of his eyes, but the black nylon material made him sweat on days like this, he also hadn't fully grown into it yet with his current small stature so the hat had a tendency to fall a little lower than it should. Tweek remembered how he was one of the smallest boys in their 3rd grade class. His height was one of the many things the students at South Park Elementary picked on him for. He pushed back the painful memories as they began surging back to him in waves, cold and painful. He nodded the thoughts away, fanning himself with his hat before placing it back on his head and sliding down the hill holding onto the strap of his satchel, he continued his trek. 

Tweek was now 10, it had been 3 years since he left his hometown at South Park and made a living in the woods a few miles away from the small town. Tweek didn't want to be a witch at first, but of course with his terrible luck the book appeared in his moment of need. Everyone in the town knew that if the black book and hat appeared for you, that meant you were chosen to be a witch. This curse has been going on for as long as the town has existed, only 9 people had ever been chosen in their towns history. Tweek became the 10th. South Park was a town that shunned anyone or anything that was... different. Tweek just like the 9 before, was kicked out of town at the age of 7 and now spends his time living in the woods. The first couple of months were rough to say the least, but with his book Tweek was able to assemble himself a small hut, and learning from his book which was essentially now his best friend, he adopted his life as a witch.  
Tweek walked through a wheat field, golden and bright under the sun's gaze.  
"Not much further now..." he said as he exited the field of wheat which was now a large field of grass. The grass went on for miles, the mountains of Colorado the only other thing you could see from a distance. He smiled to himself as he caught a glimpse of purple from afar. 

"There you are!" he said as he quickened his pace toward the enchanting landscape. Smooth hills, trees, and purple spots became much clearer with every step forward. The bushes of lavender aligned perfectly, the field rolling slightly like a wave. Tweek had been coming to the fields for the last 2 years and every time he couldn't help gasping in awe at the splendor. He unhitched the leather on his satchel and opened the flap. He kneeled down and placed his hands over the herbs, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The energy emitting from the lavender was strong, Tweek could feel its power radiating in his fingertips. His eyes were closed and the darkness began to subside with swirls of purple and white flying across his retinas. He opened his eyes, a gentle grin on his lips. They were perfect! He took out a pair of silver scissors and began gingerly cutting the herbs and placing them into his satchel.  
He collected a few bundles until he was satisfied. He stood up and made his way back through the field of wheat. Tweek knew the route back to his hut extremely well at this point. He spent the last 2 years really learning the land, and he loved it. The animals and plants didn't judge him, they had a peaceful aura emanating from their core. Tweek doesn't see people often anymore due to settling in pretty deep inside the forest, but when people did pass by their auras were always malicious and full of malintent. He of course kept himself hidden, he knew if anyone caught him they would probably do terrible things to him. He left the field of wheat and made his way down the river. The forest was quiet as usual, nothing but the sound of water and the rustling of trees. 

"How much further?" Tweek froze in place at the sound of a young boys voice. He stood still as he tried to figure out in what direction the noise was coming from. His heart began racing, it had been several months since he had last seen someone come this far into the outskirts of South Park.  
"I don't know dude, it's been years since someone has spotted him." Another boys voice chimed in. Tweek looked over to his right and saw 3 boys coming out of the field of wheat. The boys were young, probably around his age. He didn't recognize them and he wasn't eager to find out why they were so far out from South Park. The area was vast with no big landscapes to quickly hide behind. He was a exposed and out in the open. He frantically began running in the opposite direction. He was still a few miles away from his hut but he knew if he could reach the forest he would be able to use the trees to his advantage and hide.  
"THERE THAT'S HIM! I RECOGNIZE THE HAT LET'S GET HIM!" one of the boys said pointing at Tweek. Him. They were looking HIM? Why? No one had bothered him these last few years, why were people searching for him all of a sudden? Tweek quickly looked over his shoulder and noticed the 3 boys were now running in his direction.  
"Run Tweek, keep running don't look back!" he said to himself. His heartbeat was thudding painfully in his chest like a jackhammer, his breath becoming more unsteady with every steps he took. He could see the forest in the distance, Tweek felt a small moment of relief at the familiar sight.  
"COME HERE WITCH!" Tweeks moment of respite was interrupted with the boy's voice, it sounded much closer than before. He turned his head around and the 3 boys were right at his heels. Tweek yelped, panic clear in his expression. The boy wearing a white t-shirt took a leap forward, tackling Tweek down to the ground, knocking his hat off. The ground was damp, cold, and a bit muddy since they were next to the stream. Tweek lifted his head up in an attempt to keep the dirt out of his mouth.  
"G-G-GET THE F-F-FUCK OFF M-ME!!!" Tweek shouted. He was pushed down by the three boys onto his back. Two of them held him down by his shoulder and arms, the boy with the white shirt stood up and looked down at Tweek, a sinister smile on his face. 

"Finally caught you witch, you're pretty good at hiding." The boy in the white t-shirt said. Tweek struggled against the weight of the other boys but they wouldn't budge.  
"What the h-hell dude, I haven't done anything to you guys just leave me alone okay?" Tweek spat. He was terrified but he definitely wasn't going to show these assholes how scared he really was.  
"The laws against witches are too soft if you ask me. I think we should go back to the olden days when we lynched them, my dad says this town is growing weak with its stupid liberal views. I never expected to ever actually meet a witch, must be a sign that we need to go back to our roots- and i'll be the one to do it!" The boy with the white shirt said. He reached down and picked up Tweeks hat. Tweek felt himself begin to sweat, he continued to put on a brave face despite the dread he was feeling.  
"So this is a real life witch hat. So fucking gay." The boy with the white shirt said, he placed the hat on his head. Tweeks face contorted in disgust. A witches hat is very precious. He learned within the last 2 years that his hat is what defines him, and no one but the witch it belongs to should wear the hat. He read this in his book, and initially he didn't really understand the extent until that snot nosed punk put his hat on. It was disgusting and insulting.

"TAKE OFF MY HAT YOU PUNK ASS BITCH!" Tweek shouted. He had lost his cool, he even surprised himself with his outburst. The back of Tweek's head smacked on the ground, the boy on his left had socked him in the nose.  
"SHUT UP WITCH!" the boy on the left said. He held his hand up in a fist, threatening to punch Tweek again. Tweeks vision began to slightly blur from the trauma, his gaze was still focused on the boy who was wearing his hat.  
"Someone isn't very good at sharing... well if you're gonna be selfish then you deserve this." The boy in the white shirt said. He removed the hat from his head and let it drop to the ground. Once on the ground he lifted his foot and began stomping down on the hat, putting pressure on the mud ridden ground. Tweek's eyes shot open, despair overwhelming all of his emotions.  
"NO! PLEASE STOP!!!" He cried out, desperately pushing against the boys trying to break free. The two boys increased their pressure in an attempt to hold Tweek down. The boy in the white shirt walked back towards Tweek, kneeling down on top of him. He grabbed Tweek by the neck and slammed his head on the ground. 

"God I can't stand listening to you for another minute, just die!" the boy in the white shirt said as he began beating down on tweak with his free hand. Tweek couldn't help the stream of tears as the boy continued to beat him, his friends cheering on beside him. He closed his eyes in defeat as the stream of punches kept coming.  
With the last bit of energy he could muster, Tweek shut off the surrounding world. His soul wandered through the darkness, lost in his thoughts. He could no longer feel the punches, he could no longer hear the boys laughter. He numbed out his body, from the outside it would have just looked like he was unconscious.  
"So this is what it meant to be a witch? Maybe I really am better off dead." Tweek told himself. He looked around the darkness. It was quiet and calm.  
"There's no beauty in this world, but at least here no one hates me. I can finally just... exist?" he questioned his own thoughts. His book said that existence is just perception, so if he perceived this new found darkness to exist, then it did. But he couldn't lie to himself. Existence meant the sound of the running river, the trees bustling in the wind, and the sound of birds chirping in the morning to be his existence. These last 2 years only confirmed for him that he loved nature and animals, and being a witch had opened up an endless amount of unforeseeable knowledge just waiting to be explored! No. He would NOT die here. The fuckers messed with the wrong witch.

Tweek's eyes shot open. His face was battered and bruised, blood trickled from his nostrils and his lips were cracked. The boy in the white shirt stopped beating him, his eyes widened when he looked down at the blonde boy. His excited expression turned into horror, his 2 friends also looked visibly concerned. The 3 of them let go of Tweek and stood up, backing away from him. Tweek's eyes were white, pupils completely gone. Only the outer white layer of the sciera was showing, hughes of red on his eyes from crying earlier. Tweek was no longer crying however, nor showing visible signs of pain or fear. An invisible force lifted Tweek from the ground and back onto his feet, now staring blankly at the boys before him.  
"W-What the f-f-fuck? Did h-he just levitate?" one of the boys stuttered, visibly nervous. Tweek lifted his arm up—the palm of his hand facing the boy in the white t-shirt.  
"You fucked with the wrong witch wretch..." Tweek said. His voice was different. His normally nasally and sweet tone now sounded monotonous and low-pitched. It was so deep it reverberated through the bones of the 3 boys, making them shudder. Their faces were shrouded in fear, skin growing pale. Tweek looked and sounded as if he was possessed by a demon, every sign of emotion gone.  
"Fuck this I'm outta here!" one boy shouted as he turned around in an attempt to make a run for it. Tweek directed his palm towards the boy running away—electrical currents began forming from his fingertips and within a fraction of a second lighting burst from his hand and struck the boy from behind. He fell to the ground, the back of his shirt burned off from the heat of electricity. He was shouting in agony, convulsing on the floor a few feet away. Tweek turned his attention back to the other boys, who were also attempting to run away.

"FREEZE." Tweek's voice vibrated the surrounding area, the trees and ground quaking. He began to blow air towards the boys— he felt his lungs becoming increasingly colder the harder he blew out, the air being released turned to ice particles. The ice surged toward the two boys, one boy was caught in the cold, entrapping him within the ice and froze him in place. The boy in the white shirt was still running, frantically trying to increase the distance between him and Tweek. The boy in the white t-shirt looked over his left shoulder to see if Tweek was following him. His heart sank when Tweek was nowhere in sight. He returned his gaze forward and stopped dead in his tracks. Tweek was standing only a few feet in front of him.  
"How did yo- "in the blink of an eye Tweek closed the distance between them, cutting the boy off by grabbing him by the throat, his movement too quick for the human eye to follow. The boy fell to his knees, clasping Tweek's arms in desperation. His grip was too strong, almost unearthly. The boy was gasping for air, his pale skin turning a deep shade of red with the lack of oxygen. Tweek felt so much hatred within himself, his anger could not be controlled. But as he stared at the boys reddening face his composure began to falter. He was literally choking this kid to death.  
"What am I doing? This is crazy!" Tweek's thoughts were beginning to overwhelm his actions. Anger subsided into regret, regret into fear. Fear of himself. As the boy almost passed out Tweek released his grip. He blinked multiple times, his eyes had returned to normal. The boy clutched his throat, gasping and wheezing for air. 

"You... this is your one and only warning. Your friends are alive but next time I will finish the job. LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Tweek's words were harsh and cruel, he attempted to maintain a confident demeanor, but his voice was back to normal and the threat did not exude the confidence he was showing. The boy however nodded his head in agreement, still too out of breath to speak. The ice that held the boy in place melted instantly the boy collapsing to the floor. He held himself on the floor in fetal position, shivering uncontrollably. The boy shocked with lightning was unconscious, laying on the ground a few feet away. Tweek walked back towards the river, grabbing his hat from the ground. It was dirty and crushed, but it looks like a good wash would salvage it. He swiped the hat in an attempt to remove as much debris as he could. He adjusted his satchels strap and made his way into the forest. Tweek trekked for a few minutes while deep in thought. The boys were no longer in sight as he continued his way deeper into the forest. After a 15 minute trek, he finally saw the comforting sight of his hut. It was worn and covered in thick ivy. The walls were an assortment of brick colors and the garden was well kept with an assortment of vegetables and coffee plants, Tweek found gardening comforting these past couple of years. It definitely helped the time pass with his constant loneliness. Now in front of the door Tweek waved his arm, a blue seal appeared on the wooden door, glowing brightly under the shade of trees above. 

"Pathentibus" he chanted waving his hand above the seal which made the blue marking disappear. Tweek let himself in, closing the door behind him.  
"Excludo" he chanted waving at the door. A red seal appeared, glowing brightly like the blue seal but the symbol was different. After a few seconds the red light diminished, leaving just the wooden door visible. The hut was small, quiet and warm, cluttered with different plants and books that were splayed all over. The fragrance of soft flowers and herbs engulfed the place, bottled potions lined the walls. This was his home, the only place he found solace. Tweek removed his satchel and put it on the closest chair, he kicked off his boots and placed his hat on his desk. He walked slowly towards his bed and laid down, grabbing his pillow and clenching it tightly to his chest. That's when Tweek began to cry. The tears felt endless, he found himself screaming into the pillow with the force of an avalanche, gripping his pillow so forcefully his knuckles went white. Tweek wept for hours. The situation scared him, but he completely lost control when he attacked them.  
Tweek wasn't even aware he could use elemental powers to that extent. He always felt a connection to the earth, animals, and plants but he thought that was a given for being a witch. The most he's ever done is move objects in midair and coax his plants to grow a bit faster, but he was still learning to control his abilities. What he did today was his body reacting to the trauma, he had no control over his actions. Tweek wished he had someone to talk to. 3 years of isolation was difficult, and even though he enjoyed talking to the animals and plants, it was not the same as having a friend.

CRASH!

Tweek jolted up at the sound of glass breaking. He stood up from his bed and looked toward his window, the source of the sound. The window was in tact, but on the floor the remaining pieces of his beaker lay. He took a defensive stance, looking around for a sign of movement.  
"Mreooow"  
Tweek froze at the feeling of pressure on his leg, looking down to see a black cat rubbing against him. His shoulders relaxed as the creature purred.  
"Hey little guy, how did you get in here?" He asked the cat. The cat looked up at him, eyes blue and full of curiosity. Based on the cats size Tweek could tell he was still a young kitten. Tweek knelt down and began petting the cat, who happily purred in response.  
"Well you can hang out here for a while, though I don't have any food for you." Tweek Said, standing up and making his way to the chimney. It was getting dark and the nights in Colorado were always freezing, even though at this point Tweek was well adjusted to the weather. The cat was a nice surprise, he always did favor cats over other animals due to their intelligence and agility so he really didn't mind it sticking around though he knew the cat would eventually leave to go hunt for food. The cat followed Tweek to the Chimney and took a seat on the small stood beside him. Tweek knelt down and out his hands over the logs. 

"Ignium" Tweek chanted, the logs spontaneously combusting into brilliant red and orange flames. The cat didn't seemed impressed with this act of magic and chose to instead began to groom itself. Tweek stood up and made his was to his makeshift kitchen, cutting herbs and pieces of meat and putting them into a pot before placing it over the fire. He then proceeded to ground some coffee beans and hard pressed them into a mug. Black, just how he likes it. While he let his soup cook he took a seat on the stool beside the cat and watched flames dance around in silence, occasionally taking a sip from his mug.  
"So... how did you get in anyway? I can understand you if you allow me to, I'm not a regular human." Tweek said. The cat stopped it's grooming and looked up at Tweek, a bored expression on his face.  
"I don't know." The cat replied, shrugging it's small shoulders. Tweeks eyes widened in shock. That was a full blown sentence. That has never happened before. He could feel animals emotions and that's how he would decipher their language, he never had any animal speak to him in English! Telepathically speaking with him... right now.  
"W-w-what? How are you speaking English!?" Tweek Asked, clearly distressed as he began pulling his hair anxiously. The hand holding his cup shaking as coffee began to spill out.

"You shouldn't pull your hair, it's not a healthy habit." The cat said, expression unreadable.  
"THERE YOU GO AGAIN THAT'S NOT NORMAL!!!" Tweek yelled as he stood up and pointed at the cat dramatically.  
"You are considered abnormal by everyone, how is me talking too weird?" The cat made a point, Tweek was a freak in the eyes of regular people. So much so they wanted him dead.  
"So... you're no regular cat then?" Tweek continued, his voice much more steady.  
"I don't think so... all I remember is waking up in a town on the side walk. I began wandering around aimlessly not really sure where I was going. Suddenly I heard your voice calling me..." The cat replied, his expression seemed more somber somehow.  
"Wow that's really strange.... What did you mean by me calling you? I definitely didn't do a summoning spell, that's much too advanced for me right now." Tweek Said.

"I don't know. I heard your voice in my head. Crying like a big baby." The cat responded.  
"I'm not a cry baby!" Tweek retorted with an annoyed expression.  
"Regardless, I heard you, I blinked and I was suddenly at your window sill. Sorry about the mess by the way, I just happened to appear right next to it." The cat said, eyes drawn to the broken glass on the floor.  
"That's fine, I haven't cleaned it up because I was gonna practice rejuvenation magic on it. This is crazy though! I've never had something like this happen before!" Tweek couldn't help the inevitable anxiety. He was still learning how to use his magic and in one day not only did he black out and use abilities he never knew he had before, he somehow summoned this unknown creature that may or not be a cat into his home. Tweeks eyes suddenly widened during his episode, suddenly calling forth his black book. He held his hand out towards his satchel which he placed on the chair earlier and the book came flying to him, grabbing it midair.  
Tweek scoured the pages, flipping through them quickly.  
"A-ha! Here it is!" Tweek Said as he moved his stool closer to the cat and allowed the cat to read along with him.

"Familiar spirits (sometimes referred to simply as "familiars" or "animal guides") were believed to be supernatural entities that would assist witches in their practice of magic. According to the records of the time, they would appear in numerous guises, often as an animal, but also at times as a human or humanoid figure. Familiars can be called by a witch at any given moment as their bond goes beyond regular terms." Tweek became quiet as he continued to search the pages with determination.  
"Here we go... Familiars are often summoned by witches with the force of will as familiars are connected mentally and spiritually to their witch." Tweek finished.

"So I must be your familiar, it only makes sense since you can understand me. You must have unintentionally called to me which is why I somehow teleported to your home." The cat said as he watched Tweek close the book and stare at the fire deep in thought. There was a moment of silence between them- the crackling of fire and small chirps from crickets were the only noise that could be heard.  
"... so what now?" the cat said, interrupting the silence and Tweek's thoughts.  
"I... don't know. I don't want to force you to stay beside me just because it's what is expected of a witch. You're free to leave whenever you want. My life isn't exactly... safe. And I'm still learning to control my powers so I can't guarantee I won't hurt you accidentally because I don't know what I'm doing." Tweek responded calmly. He was no longer shaking or anxious as he looked at the black cat. The black cat stared back, their eyes connected and they could both feel a pull towards each other without ever meeting beforehand. 

"I want to stay." the cat replied.  
"I'm not sure who I am or why I suddenly appeared here, but I need to figure out my past and I can't deny the connection to you I feel which must come with being a witch's familiar. If you don't mind me staying I would like to." the cat continued. Tweek felt a surge of reassurance from the cat's words, he couldn't help hoping for the cat to want to stay. This was the first time in years he had a conversation with a being that didn't insult or hate him for being a witch and he yearned for this type of interaction. He never had a friend before, maybe this was the start of one.  
"Well since you're going to stay, I kinda want to call you something other than cat. Do you have a name?" Tweek asked. The cat seemed to be in thought as it began searching for an answer.  
"... I don't remember." The cat replied. Tweek watched as the cat looked toward his window. For a cat he was pretty expressive, or maybe it was the connection they had as his familiar that allowed him to understand him on a deeper level. He felt the cat was confused and... sad. Tweek felt guilty, if he couldn't remember his past he would honestly feel the same.

"Hey, since you and I have some sort of connection maybe I can help you remember?" Tweek Said. The cat had his attention again and he looked up at Tweek. He was silent for a few moments as of gathering his thoughts.  
"That might work actually." The cat replied. Tweek gave a reassuring grin and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. The cat also closed his eyes, both face to face. The room was silent except the sound of the chimney fire crackling. Tweek began to see an array of blue colors clouding his vision, small species of yellow also spiraled in unison. This was the cats aura. Tweek reaches his arm out towards the spiral and began caressing it tenderly. Tweek became engulfed in the aura and he smiled in its warm embrace. Faint whispers could be heard around him, he focused his energy in drowning out the useless information as it could overwhelm him easily if he didn't. The whispers became more and more faint as he searched for the cats name. Finally there was dead silence and only one whisper could be heard.

"Craig". Tweek said suddenly, his eyes opening as he looked at the cat who also opened his eyes.  
"Your name is Craig, does that sound right?" Tweek Asked.  
"My name... is Craig." The cat replied. The bridge of his nose perked up in what seemed to be a smile.  
"Well Craig, looks like it's just you and me. Maybe in time we can work together and get your memories back... I-if you want help that is." Tweek Said. Craig nodded in response.  
"I'd like that." Craig said.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed since the day Tweek met his familiar Craig. Their days were calm and uneventful... for the most part. Tweek never saw those three boys again and he was grateful. The first few nights he was haunted by their fearful expressions and the screams in agony repeated over and over again as he attacked them mercilessly. He woke up often during the night in cold sweats, but having Craig beside him - sweet comforting purrs and a soft fur to nuzzle his face against, the nightmares eventually stopped. With the help of Craig not only has his anxiety gotten better, he has been able to avoid human contact with Craig's keen eyesight and newfound abilities to keep Tweek hidden to the world. As a familiar Craig had developed these abilities overtime that have helped him with everyday tasks and issues. 

For one, Craig had the ability to teleport. This was something they figured out fairly quickly as Tweek would accidentally summon Craig whenever he had a random thought of needing Craig's help with something or just wishing to have Craig with him. This lead to Craig being teleported from one side of the forest all the way back to Tweeks home more often than not, with a annoyed black cat who lost a chance to pounce his prey and a very nervous and apologetic Tweek who could not help it at the time.  
After a lot of practice, Tweek finally mastered it and can now have thoughts of Craig without inconveniencing his companion. 

Craig also has a cloaking ability that allowed him to disappear. They found this one day when Craig found himself frightened by the appearance of a particularly large mother bear protecting her two cubs. He was so frightened he closed his eyes and sat frozen in place. The mother bear and her cubs walked past him without even a look of acknowledgment. They spent several months having Craig learn this ability and he finally learned that with a simple thought, he was able to and if he was on Tweeks shoulder while activating his cloaking, Tweek also disappeared along with him. Making it much easier to go past humans undetected should they happen to stumble upon random passerby's.

Craig also seemed to have a knack for divination. He was able to determine hidden significances or causes for events without any background knowledge. He was able to read the stones by the river, stating who had been there last and telling stories on how long the stones had been there. Craig also found he could see the future, though brief minor occurrences, the visions he saw were in the not so distant future, such as what would happen in a few hours and at most he has only seen 2 days into the future. He could also predict the weather to an extent, with time they learned that when he sneezes it means the weather would change suddenly or when he had the urge to scratch at the pavement it meant a huge storm was brewing. At this time he still has no control over these future visions and it's something Tweek has continued to research and with time they had no doubt they would figure it out.

It seemed overtime the connection between the two continued to grow, mentally and physically as well. Craig looking more like a cat in adolescence instead of a small kitten, and Tweek who had grown in height and was finally fitting into his hat, though he grumbled at the fact he needed to sew new sets of clothing due to his new height. Along with his height and maturing facial features, Tweek had also gained markings on his body. The markings appeared the day after he attacked the boys. A matching pair of blue shaped lightening appeared on his left and right shoulder, tattooed permanently on his skin. After looking intently in his book for answers nothing appeared explaining the markings. Craig was insightful however, and his theory was the markings were a representation of his growth as a witch. To Tweek it definitely made the most sense and the theory was ultimately confirmed when he was practicing in the woods to procure this lightening and the blue tattoos began to glow. Tweek gained a spiral tattoo on his chest, gray in color. It would glow a brilliant white color when he utilized his ice breath. Tweek began to wonder how many more tattoos would appear with his knowledge of magic growing, only time would tell.

They spent their days wandering the forest, collecting herbs and connecting with the animals and environment. The relationship between them was natural and did not feel forced. It's as if they had an invisible magnet that brought them together - a magnetic connection that couldn't be explained. Tweek needed Craig, and Craig needed him. Craig still was unable to trigger any memories before he awoke on the sidewalk in South Park, but he did not seemed too stressed about the matter.  
"As our abilities and knowledge increases, I know that overtime we will figure it out" was what Craig said regarding the situation. That put Tweeks mind at ease, but he still wanted to help his best friend find his lost memories. Craig had done so much for him and fixed his endless loneliness, he would recover Craig's memories somehow and with that as his goal. Tweeks motivation to improve his magical abilities grew.

It was a bit warmer during this time of year in Colorado. The snow was slowly dissipating, flowers began to flourish as they pushed themselves out of their snowy grave to show the first signs of spring. Tweek was finally able to trade his long sleeve for his favorite green short-sleeved shirt he made from cotton materials he transfigured together to create the cloth. He sat on the carpet in front of the fire, legs crossed as he mindlessly nibbled on an apple. He continued flipping through the pages - skimming through the margins for any information on memory. The black book was endless, it seemed no matter how much Tweek read the pages did not end. Though the book in size never changed at this point he just believed it's part of the magical properties of the book and his connection with the book, he had memorized the first few thousand pages with ease. If he needed to find a page he could command the book to open to that page automatically, saving him the time of looking for the page himself. 

Craig sat in the window sill, napping happily in the sunlight. That had become his favorite spot and whenever he needed alone time he would gingerly jump on the windowsill and stare out in the forest in contemplative silence. These quiet moments were comfortable for the two, and due to their connection they always knew when the other needed space. Tweek turned to the next page, halfway through his apple. He looked over the contents of the page, eyes widening at the words "Scienta salutis potionem". Tweeks heart began to increase in speed. After all these years he finally found it! Tweek did not make a sound but his internal excitement was so strong it awoke Craig from his slumber. He raised his head quickly and turned to look at Tweek who was looking back at him, face beaming.

"CRAIG I FOUND IT! MEMORY RECOVERY POTION!" Tweek shrieked in excitement, waving Craig to come over impatiently. Craig's eyes widened and he leaped gracefully towards Tweek, taking his usual spot on Tweeks lap so he could read along with him.  
"This is great Tweek! I knew you could do it." Craig said, purring happily as he excitedly looked over the contents in the page. Craig very seldom showed excitement as he was normally very calm and stoic so to hear such joy in his voice brought warmth to Tweeks heart.  
"It's right here Craig!" Tweek said happily, pointing at the section. "Memory Recovery Potion" was the translation from Latin, and under the name it listed the ingredients necessary to complete the potion and the detailed explanations for the recipe.  
"I still lack in the latin reading portion, can you read it for me?" Craig Asked, looking up at his friend. Tweek smiled looking down and nodded in agreement. Craig picked up Latin very fast which has no doubt been because of the familiar and witch connection they had, but he still struggled with the more advanced words when written on paper. Tweek gained the ability to read Latin as soon as he got his book.

"First listed is Salvia Officinalis which is common sage. I have sage here which is great, they grow in open sunny meadows so they're easy to find. Next is Pluma hyacintho Oreomystis, the feather of a Blue Grosbeak bird. That we'll have to look for but we're in luck! They migrate to Colorado in the winter and Spring time." Tweek gave Craig a reassuring pat on the head, he didn't want Craig to feel discouraged about any of the ingredients.  
"Third we have Podophyllum Peltatum, mandrake. We have that here already, a common ingredient that grows in damp open forests. We have three out of the four ingredients! Well we still need to get the feather but that will be easy." Tweek said.  
"And finally Galantus Nivalis.... wait... no-no-no-no-no!" Tweek began to shake uncontrollably with the reading of the last ingredient. Craig looked back up at Tweek with concern. He kept repeating the word 'no', eyes wide in worry as he stared at the page.  
"Tweek, Please calm down, what happened?" Craig said. He kept his voice calm and collected, though his eyes had a hint of concern. Tweek began to grab his hair as his anxiety began peaking, his breathing becoming irregular.  
"C-C-Craig... the common snow drop, this S-STUPID FUCKING FLOWER ONLY GROWS IN EUROPE!!!" Tweek tossed the book to the side aggressively making Craig flinch. He remained in Tweeks lap as Tweek covered his eyes with his hands. 

Tweek finally found the memory recovery potion, something that could finally help Craig and one of the ingredients is on the other side of the world. Tweek continued to shake as tears of frustration began rolling down his cheeks. He felt a soft paw on his left hand, he lowered his hands to look at Craig who's face was very calm despite the bad news.  
"Tweek it's okay. We're not even sure if the potion was going to work in the first place. I'm sure if we just keep working on both our abilities and connection that my memories will come back on their own." Craig said. Always calm and logical, the complete opposite of who Tweek is.  
"A-and what if they d-d-don't Craig?" Tweek asked softly between sobs.  
"Then I'm okay with that. My new life with you is probably better than my old life anyway." Craig said simply. Tweek wiped his tears away, a soft smile on his lips with Craig's words. He gave Craig a hug, the cat leaned in happily in the embrace. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost Craig, the only one in this entire universe that could calm his nerves.

When they separated Craig jumped of Tweeks lap and placed a paw on the book.  
"Also, don't throw your book so aggressively. If it gets destroyed who knows what will happen." Craig said. He moved away from the book and leaped up back to his window sill. Tweek nodded as he stood up he picked up his book from the floor, patting away any dust. As he walked over to his desk to place the book down in its usual spot, he still couldn't help the disappointment he felt about the snowdrop. Common my ass.  
"Stupid name for a stupid plant." Tweek mumbles to himself and he paced about his home. After a few seconds a look of triumph graced Tweeks face.  
"MRS. GUIYING!" Tweek shouted suddenly. Craig's head spiked back up at the sudden change in volume.

"Craig! Mrs. Guiying in South Park grows Snowdrops in her flower shop! How could I forget!" Tweek slapped his forehead with the revelation.  
"She brings the seeds directly from China, she used to tell me when I would stop by her Flower shop on my way home. I just need to grab some from her shop and find the feather... we can do this." Tweek said as he walked over to Craig, who was still sitting on the window sill. Craig's eyes narrowed, as if displeased with this newfound information.  
"Tweek, we are not going to the town. They'll try to hurt you as soon as they see you." Craig Replied. Tweeks shoulder sank at his response.  
"B-but Craig this is our one shot! We'll just use your invisibility ability, walk in the shop unnoticed and leave." Tweek Replied.  
"You and I both know I'm only able to hold the cloaking for about 5 minutes. I still haven't been able to increase the timeframe. That's not enough time to get in and out of town without being seen." Craig said.  
"As soon as the cloaking wears off teleport us out of there!" Tweek said confidently.  
"Tweek, dude, we tried only a few times teleporting together. The best I've done is move us about 3 feet at most! How the hell do you expect me to teleport us outside of the town?" Craig Replied angrily. He was now standing on all fours and clearly was not pleased with his suggestions.

"That's why we have this." Tweek pulled out of his pocket a necklace. At the end of the leather string hung a beautiful blue stone that swung back and forth, the light from the window amplifying it's beauty.  
"Magicae Lapis... Tweek we only know that works for your spells. The stone is made to amplify the magic of the witch, there is nothing that says it works for familiars." Craig said, shaking his head.  
"And that's why we're gonna test it. Right now. If it fails I promise to not bring up going to South Park anymore. We'll continue to work on our magic and search for another way to recover your memories. I swear Craig, but if we don't try I'm not gonna be able to let this go." Tweek said voice pleading. Craig was silent for a moment but sighed in defeat.  
"Okay..." Craig answered simply, Tweek grinned broadly in response. Tweek wrapped the brown string around Craig's neck, making sure it wasn't choking him. The blue of the gem matched beautifully with his eyes. Once the necklace was secure, Craig jumped on his usual spot on Tweeks shoulder. Tweek exited his home and began running in the direction of the stream. The stream was a fifteen minute walk from his home, and would be a good distance to test if Craig could teleport them to their home with the stone. 

They reached the stream in record time as Tweek ran the entirety of the way, panting slightly as he made a stop next to the running water.  
"Okay Craig, let's try your teleportation first. Depending on whether or not that works we'll try to test how long you're able to keep us invisible." Tweek said. Craig took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the hut. The image burned in his mind and it was very easy for him to picture it after living there for a few years. Craig learned with time that if he knew what the place he was going to teleport looked like, he had more success in landing there precisely. He honed in on the power exuding from the stone, it was warm and electrifying. Once he felt confident he initiated the teleportation.  
Tweek blinked and within a flash he was no longer looking at the stream but familiar red bricks and flowers were now in view. Tweeks eyes widened and he threw his arms up in a cheer.

"Craig you did it!!!" Tweek cheered, jumping with excitement. Craig strengthened his grip on Tweaks shoulder as to not fall off.  
"Holy shit it actually worked." Craig said.  
"Told you to trust me! How do you feel? Any negative side affects?" Tweek Asked.  
"Nope, I feel completely normal. I don't even feel tired like I normally do when I teleport myself." Craig Replied.  
"Do you have the energy to try the cloaking?" Tweek Asked as he walked into their home.  
"Yes. Let's see how long I can hold it." Craig said, exuding more confidence than before. Tweek sat down and made himself comfortable, he wasn't sure how long this cloaking would work for but if it was going to be longer than the usual five minutes, he didn't want to be standing the entire time. Craig initiated the cloaking, they sat in comfortable silence as the cloaking affect continued. More than five minutes passed which made Tweek hopeful about their mission into South Park to retrieve the flowers. The cloaking finally wore off, Craig jumped to the ground and sat facing Tweek.

"That was.... about 10 minutes. I actually felt pretty exhausted during the last two but I held out. Looks like the stone works for familiars but the energy potential is limited." Craig said.  
"Then are you satisfied? 10 minutes is more than enough time! And the fact that you can take us home from the stream which is normally a fifteen minute walk is enough to give us distance from the town should we get caught by anyone. Craig we can do this!" Tweek said eagerly, looking at his friend with hopeful eyes. Craig looked down deep in thought, he seemed reluctant and Tweek could feel the uncertainty Craig felt.  
"Yeah, let's do it." Craig said. 

That same day Tweek and Craig decided to go searching for the Blue Grosbeak. Tweek had sketched the bird in his notebook during his first winter living in the woods. He showed the picture to Craig and led them to the area he saw them last. Craig climbed the trees to look for any nests and Tweek continued the search from below. After a few hours of searching, Craig jumped down from a tree, a blue feather in his mouth. Tweek took the feather and inspected it, nodding to confirm this was the correct bird. They called it a night and went home, agreeing to go to South Park first thing in the morning. Less people on the street gave them a better chance to remain incognito. Tweek couldn't help the excited yet nervous feeling in his stomach as he got ready for bed. They would succeed he could feel it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Craig awoke with a start, breathing heavily as he looked at his surroundings. The hut was dark, the moons faint light surging through the window. He was home, he was safe. He looked over at Tweek who was sleeping soundly beside him. He began judging Tweek awake with his paw.  
"Tweek wake up." Craig said as he continued shaking Tweeks face. Tweek slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep away with his hands.  
"Craaaaig it's like... 2am..." Tweek groaned.  
"I had a vision..." Craig Replied. The comment got Tweeks full attention."  
"What about?" Tweek Asked.  
"It was... vague. South Park was in flames, buildings destroyed. A man attacking you, he seemed so familiar but I could not see him too well. Tweek, I think we need to cancel our plans to go to South Park." Craig said. Tweeks eyes widened as he looked at his friend. Craig expression was stoic, he was dead serious.  
"But you saidnso yourself Craig, your visions aren't always accurate. One small change and the future can completely alter. Now that we have this newfound information we can make sure not to fuck up." Tweek said. 

"This is too risky, if something happened to you- " Craig paused his tail swinging back and forth, a habit he fell into when he became anxious.  
"Craig..." Tweek said weakly, waiting for his friends response.  
"I just... promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Craig said. Tweek gave him a gentle pat of the head smiling at his companion.  
"I promise Craig." Satisfied with Tweeks response, the two went back to sleep. Craig couldn't help the feeling of dread in his gut, he hoped that his vision was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dawn of the next day brought anxiety for both Tweek and Craig. Craigs thoughts still lingered at his vision the night before, Tweeks mind focused on what could go wrong. Tweek made them a quick breakfast, his anxiety evident as his coffee mug shook in his hand. Craig showed his nervousness differently, pawing on the carpet to relieve stress and continued to paw at the rug until Tweek finished his coffee. Tweek packed his satchel and put his hat on as Craig leaped onto his shoulder, the stone wrapped securely on his neck. He sealed his door as usual and with that they began their trek back to town. The walk was long, it took about an hour to get to the towns entrance but Tweek was already accustomed to walking for hours on end. With every minute that passed Tweeks anxiety began to heighten. It had been six years since he had seen his home town. He wondered if it looked any different and who may be still living there. The images of his old supposed "friends" were still that of elementary students, by now they were probably all around Tweeks height and puberty must have set in.

His thoughts went to his parents. He hadn't thought much of them after Craig came into his life but the memory still stung of them crying as they watched Tweek be chased out of town. They made no effort to stop the riot, just watched as their seven year old son ran in tears on a freezing Colorado afternoon never to return again... until now that is. Tweek shook the painful memories away and tried to focus on the task at hand. Go to Mrs. Giuyin's flower shop, grab the snowdrop, and run out as fast as possible. The thicket of the forest began to narrow with every step and before he knew it Tweek stepped to the edge of the forest and saw ahead the town that was once home. The signature welcome sign for South Park was still there, a bit more beaten and aged but still the same sign all the same.  
"We're here Craig..." Tweek said softly. He found himself agape at the sight of the town. The possibilities of what could had happened had he not been cursed as a witch, how he would probably still be attending middle school and working at his parents coffee shop after school.  
"I know this is painful Tweek, but we need to focus. We can't afford to make mistakes." Craig said, pulling Tweek from his thoughts.

"I promise I won't fuck up Craig, I'm going to get as close as I can without the cloaking. Once we reach the street turn on the cloaking and I will make a run for the flower shop." Tweek said, trying to calm his nerves. Craig nodded in approval.  
"Whenever you're ready, should I spot someone before we reach the street I'm gonna turn on the cloaking early. My senses as your familiar give me that advantage." Craig said. With that Tweek took a leap of faith and began a quick paced trot towards South Park. He was out in the open, no longer having the cover of the forest to hide him. He needed to get to the street fast. With no one in sight they reached the street and Craig turned on their cloaking.  
"Now Tweek!" Craig said with urgency. Tweek began a full on sprint down the street.

Familiar sights appeared before Tweek but while running he really wasn't able to register what was around him. As he expected the streets were the same along with many of the houses and buildings aside from a few new stores Tweek did not recognize nor did he really care. Few adults were walking on the side walk, the large majority in their cars driving to work which helped Tweek immensely as he didn't have to worry about accidentally bumping into someone. He made a sharp left turn, Craig holding on tightly as to not fall off.  
"Only a few more blocks" Tweek kept telling himself. Finally the familiar sight of 'Tweek Bros Coffee' appeared, a lump formed in Tweeks throat. Of course, how could he have forgotten? His parents coffee shop was next door to the Flower shop. Tweek fought the sick feeling that began festering and ran past the coffee shop. He was at a complete halt when he reached the entrance to the flower shop.

"Tweek we only have a few more minutes, I can already feel myself getting weaker..." Craig said. Tweek nodded and quietly snuck his way into the shop. The bell rang, queuing the older woman at the front desk to look over.  
"Good morning and welco-" the older woman stopped mid greeting when she looked up and saw no one at the door. The woman looked around quizzically, Craig's cloaking was definitely useful.  
"Must have been a strong draft..." the woman mumbled to herself, focusing back to her previous task. Tweek couldn't help a small smile when he saw Mrs. Giuying. She had definitely aged - her once straight black hair now had a few gray strands and the wrinkles in her smile lines and eyes were much more prominent, but aside from that not much had changed in her sweet demeanor. She was always so kind to him. Tweek shook the memories away and began his search down the aisles. Several flowers, herbs and cacti were organized meticulously in several rows, and thankfully were sorted by plant type. After a short search Tweeks eyes widened with glee as he spotted a small white flowers bunched together. 

"That's it Craig." Tweek said to Craig telephatically. Tweek looked over at Mrs. Giuying to make sure she wasn't looking in his direction before plucking a few of the small flowers and placing them in his satchel. Thankfully the cloaking worked on objects Craig chose to cloak, so as soon as Tweek had his hands on the herbs the flowers too disappeared from sight. Tweek quietly but with urgency tiptoed back to the entrance and let himself out, too caught up in the moment to see the comically confused look of Mrs. Giuying when the door once again opened on its own.  
"We did it Craig! Let's get out of here" Tweek said as he went in the direction they came from.  
"I-I'm sorry Tweek, the cloaking is going to come off any moment now I can't hold it..." Craig said, voice strained.  
"Just be ready to teleport us back to the edge of the forest as soon as it comes off! I-" Tweek gasped as he suddenly crashed into something suddenly and found himself tumbling to the ground. He was so concerned with Craig he wasn't looking ahead.

He fell to the ground, Craig who was also not expecting the impact lost his grip and fell to the ground beside Tweek. Tweek looked up and was mortified to have a pair of familiar brown eyes looking down at him. The towering figure was his father, who stepped outside of the shop to sweep.  
"Oh God..." Tweeks father muttered.  
His eyes were wide and his mouth agape in shock. He dropped the broom and fell on his knees at eye level with Tweek. His father grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake Tweek.  
"T-Tweek what are you doing here!? You're not supposed to be in t-town why are you here?" Tweeks father sputtered fearfully. Tweek did not respond, he was frozen in place as his father continued to speak but Tweek was not listening. It was his dad... his dad was here after six years of being apart. All the anger he felt for being abandoned was being replaced by the sadness - the type of sorrow felt by an abandoned child who just wanted nothing more but to feel the love of his parents again.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" boomed a voice from above. Tweek looked up in horror as he saw a man towering over him and his father.  
"Why the hell is that WITCH here Richard!?" The man said angrily.  
"It was a mistake! Please, Thomas - he's leaving right now he didn't mean to come here." Richard said as he stood up to face the other man.  
"Oh really? So you weren't trying to sneak your son back into town huh?" The man named Thomas spay, eyeing Tweek maliciously. Tweek remembered Thomas Tucker. He came to the coffee shop often, normally in the mornings before work. He remembered he had several children and was married but honestly the Tweak's were not close to their family.  
"N-no I swear he's leaving please don't make this worst than it has to be!" Richard pleaded. Tweek was still dumbstruck, he hadn't moved from the spot in the cold sidewalk as he stared blankly at the older men. His anxiety was peaking over the edge and he began to shake in utter fear.  
"A fucking cat, really?" Thomas picked up a frightened Craig off the ground by the scruff of his neck.  
"You let him go!" Tweek shouted finally finding the courage to speak up. Thomas ignored Tweek as he stared at Craig.  
"A witch with a fucking cat, how cliche..." Thomas said, snickering as Craig began to swipe angrily at the red-headed man, claws protruding from his paws.

"This is why I've always hated cats. It's fitting such a stupid creature would belong to a witch." Thomas said his face looked at Craig in disgust. A cold smile formed on his lips and he suddenly threw Craig aggressively towards the concrete wall. Craig's whole body was limp as he fell to the ground with a loud THUMP.  
"NOOOO!!! CRAIG!" Tweek screamed as he scurried to the cat and held him in his arms. Craig was still breathing but the impact definitely hurt him. His eyes were closed tightly as he dealt with the pain.  
"Tweek... it hurts..." Craig said weakly, eyes still shut tight as he squirmed in Tweeks arms.  
"C-Craig?" Thomas said, his voice much softer.  
"How DARE you insult the death of my son by naming that-that DISGUSTING CREATURE AFTER HIM!" Thomas yelled, his face turning a deep shade of crimson in his anger. Thomas shouts had gathered the attention of the other townsfolk nearby. Many stood and watched the scene unfold, whispering to each other.

"Is that the witch from six years ago?"  
"That hat is definitely a witch hat..."  
"What is the witch doing in town!?"  
"Look! Tucker is attacking the witch!"  
"That witch has the nerve to come back here!?"

The crowd had increased in size as curious onlookers continued to stare at the scene. Tweek couldn't hear their voices. His eyes were fixated on Craig, laying limp in his arms as he fought the pain. His chest felt tight, his blood boiling under his skin. He suddenly stood up, eyes still on Craig. The crowd went silent including Richard and Thomas, all staring at Tweek who held Craig in his right arm. Thomas angry demeanor diminished instantly as Tweek slowly turned his head to look at him. Thomas froze as his skin grew pale and pure fear was felt when he looked into Tweeks pale eyes. His iris was gone, face composed.  
"W-w-What the hell..." Thomas stuttered as Tweek just continued to stare at him, eyes cold and menacing.  
"Tweek! Son- take your cat and leave town. I-I'll make sure they don't bother you...." Richard said as he hesitantly took a few steps toward Tweek trying to get his attention with no avail.

"You hurt him." Tweek said, the town began to murmur in fear as his voice was deep and low, the same voice from when he attacked those three boys years ago. The crowd went silent again, Thomas tried to maintain a straight face but the shaking of his body was uncontrollable.  
"I-I-I, uh, it w-was a misunderstanding...?" Thomas said, more a question than a statement.  
"YOU. HURT. HIM." Tweek shouted, voice vibrating the buildings around him. The crowd began to shriek in fear, some of them already leaving the scene.  
"SON! PLEASE! DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH!" Richard shouted trying desperately to calm Tweek.  
"THIS SAD EXCUSE FOR A TOWN DESERVES TO BURN!!!" Tweeks voice amplified and his shouts could be heard miles away. The windows within the towns radius all shattered. The towns people began screaming and running away in fear, covering their heads from the flying glass above and beside them. 

Tweek pulled the stone off Craig's neck with his free hand, lifting his arm in the air. The air became colder as Icicles began forming several feet in the air, people questioning what they were as they formed. A dozen icicle spear heads around the size of a car were floating several feet in the air, the sharp ends pointing down toward the town.  
"ICICLE STRIKE!" Tweek shouted as he pulled his arm down, commanding the icicles to come suit. The icicles plummeted down and within mere seconds collided with the ground. The towns people screams could be heard everywhere, buildings and landscapes crumbling down from the impact. It was utter chaos as children ran out of school buildings and others ran around trying to avoid the calamity.

Tweek waved his arm, still holding the stone as blue lightening now began to form from his fist. He punched the ground as the lightening spread across the concrete - destroying and exploding anything in its path. Fires began expanding, bodies lay on the floor, people on their knees cried as they watched the destruction around them. Thomas Tucker lay on the floor, the impact from the lightening had him on the ground convulsing.  
"LET THIS BE YOUR LAST AND FINAL WARNING SOUTH PARK. COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I WILL ENSURE I KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. YOU HAVE BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELVES!!!" Tweek shouted, he made sure everyone across the entire town could hear him. Richard had fallen to his knees, uninjured for the most part but face filled with unyielding fear.  
"Son...." Richard whispered. It was so quiet Tweek almost didn't hear him over the screams. Tweeks eyes widened he blinked and his iris had returned, his fathers voice brought him back. He lost control again - he made a vow to never let this happen again and it did. Much worse than before. He was suddenly exhausted, tears began streaming down his eyes as he looked at the destruction he had caused. This is the power of a witch, the stone amplified his powers ten fold. He would never be able to cause this much destruction on his own.

Tweek looked down at his father who's expression burned him to the core.  
"D-d-dad..." Tweek stuttered.  
"TWEEK TWEAK!" a woman's voice screamed. Tweek and Richard turned their heads to the woman. Tears streamed down her face, her brown hair frizzy and her clothes disheveled.  
"Sweetie.... this isn't you. W-what is this?" Mrs Tweek Asked. It sounded more like a plea. Tweeks heart sank, all the hatred he had felt for his parents for allowing the town to get rid of him diminished.  
"YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW SON! NEVER COME BACK!" she finished. He wanted nothing more than to hug his parents and have them tell him it would be okay, that this was all just some bad dream. But he didn't deserve their love and care, he was cursed. He did all this, he's a monster. Tweek couldn't find the words, he tried desperately to say something, ANYTHING, but it's as if he lost the ability to speak. He couldn't leave the town as it is now, he had to find a way to fix this quickly. He still loved his parents, he didn't want them to hate him even more than they already do. He knew a few healing spells and there was one he had never tried before especially as such a large scale. He raised his arm with the stone in the air, his parents stared frightened at what his next move would be.  
"Soothing... showers..." his spell left his lips in the weakest whisper. Dark clouds began forming in the once vibrant sunny sky, small hues of thunder echoed as droplets of rain began to fall over the town. Silence passed through the town as they looked up at the rain. The rain droplets that landed on the injured glowed a vibrant blue color, healing the injury immediately.  
The scratch Tweeks mother had on her face healed, she put a hand on her cheek to feel for the injury that was no longer there. Her expression of shock softening suddenly to understanding. The bodies that lay on the ground suddenly came to life - the people waking up from their unconscious states with confused expressions. The raging fires decreased in size and slowly diminished.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted." Tweek said sadly. His parents stared at him, lost for words. Thomas found himself awake a well, a panicked expression as he looked around. Craig began to glow with the bright blue color, eyes opening and his body stopped shaking.  
"Tweek... Did you heal me?" Craig Asked, looking up quizzically at his friend.  
"Craig!" Tweek began wheeling happily, hugging the cat with both his arms. Thomas stared a Tweek his face unreadable. Tweek and Craig both looked over at Thomas who was still sitting in the ground. Craig hissed at him.  
"I'm sorry about your son Mr. Tucker. I never met him, but I'm sure he must have been a nice kid. I did not choose the name of my familiar, it was always his name to begin with. You wouldn't understand..." Tweek said.  
"But now that you know of my power never go near us again. Final warning." Tweek said calmly as he wrapped the stone back on Craig's neck. Craig jumped on his shoulder and Tweek took one more look at his mom and dad.  
"Goodbye. And, I'm really sorry." Said Tweek. Craig used his teleportation ability, disappearing instantly and appearing at the outskirts of the forest. 

"Tweek... that jack ass.... what happened?"  
"Not now Craig... we'll talk later." Tweek said softly already making his way in the direction of their home. Craig couldn't shake the feeling about the red headed man, but he understood Tweeks feelings and he remained silent throughout the rest of the trek home. Tweek did not wish this to happen, it was not supposed to happen this way, but that's just it... this is the life of a witch. Destruction and malice came with the territory. He knew he would have to discuss this eventually with Craig but he was much too overwhelmed to talk about it now. Only time would tell if Tweek and Craig could continue to live their peaceful lives in seclusion. After today that may no longer be possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, urgent personal matters came up and I honestly couldn’t focus on work or school let alone writing. Things are still being resolved so I hope you can continue to remain patient with me during this time since I will not know when I will have time to write.
> 
> This chapter is intended to be a bit shorter then the others because it’s purely a transitional chapter for what’s to come.

Craig sat on the windowsill, melancholic over the events that transpired earlier. He watched the glowing rain trickle down the window, blue remnants of Tweeks healing spell had reached the forest as well. The power of the Magicae Lapis was extraordinary combined with Tweeks power, even Craig couldn't believe Tweeks spell had traveled such a great distance.  
Since they returned to the safety of their hut, Tweek had remained silent. Craig looked back at his friend who was sitting on the chair staring at the flames dancing in the fire place, Tweeks expression unreadable.

Craig sighed and jumped off his perch on the windowsill as he made his way towards Tweek. He sat down directly in front of Tweek, his tail curled around his torso. Tweeks eyes shifted their attention to Craig, from his angle only the blue hues of Craig's eyes could be seen, his silhouette masking the floor.  
"Tweek... are you ready to tell me what happened back there?" Craig began.  
"Your vision came true." Tweek replied. Craig sat silently waiting for Tweek to continue, but was met with more silence instead. He knew he would need to coax more out of him.

"I figured based on the damage I saw when I woke up. It looks like that future was inevitable." Craig continued.  
"You only told me that you used the Magicae Lapis to heal the town and stop the fires, what else happened?" Craig allowed Tweek another chance to respond, but Tweek simply grimaced and averted his eyes away from Craig and back towards the fire. Craig was trying to remain patient but couldn't help the irritation building up within him  
"Tweek-"  
"What do you want me to say Craig?" Tweek interrupted, still avoiding eye contact with Craig.  
"I lost my shit okay? Thomas threw you against the wall, you got hurt and I lost my absolute shit" Tweek practically hissed.   
"I told you the story about how I hurt those kids 3 years ago, well imagine that but 50 fucking times worse, I'm talking huge ice spheres the size of cars being plunged into the earth a-and-and-and WAVES of electricity being transferred t-through the floor shocking anyone within the vicinity." Tweek's tone was calm but he was visually becoming more agitated .  
"I-I'm sure I killed people Craig, I might have healed the ones who got injured b-but I k-k-know Craig people died because... b-because of me..." Tweek's tone was barely above a whisper as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He coward within himself and began to pull his hair anxiously.

Craig's ears turned back as he looked at Tweek sympathetically. Tweek was such a sweet and kind soul, the sort that wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. Being a witch had weighed down on Tweek for years, and Craig knew seeing his parents again and causing such destruction must have brought upon his self loathing again, just as Tweek was finally accepting himself for who he is.  
Craig walked closer to Tweek and stood up on his 2 rear paws, placing his front paws on Tweek’s knees which forced Tweek to look at Craig directly. 

“Tweek, everyone makes mistakes. Most of the people in that town are bad people and you know it. Good people don’t throw out a 7 year old kid just because they have powers they don’t understand. You only hurt them accidentally, they are intentionally hurting you. You did what you needed to do to protect us, especially me...” Craig trailed off, Tweek looking at him intently.  
“... You saved me. Thank you.” Craig finished as he placed his head on Tweeks knee looking at him earnestly. Tweek sniffled, wiping a stray tear from his left cheek. Tweek gave a weak smile as he gingerly picked up Craig, snuggling him. Craig was glad to return the gesture, purring happily.

After a few moments Tweek put Craig back down summoning his book to replace Craig in his arms.  
“Thanks Craig. Though things didn’t end the way we wanted, it was really... nice to see my parents... even if it wasn’t during good circumstances.” Tweek replied. Craig nodded in agreement, looking a bit puzzled at the mention of Tweeks parents.  
“Something wrong?” Tweek asked.  
“Remember how that asshole who threw me mentioned he had a son named Craig?” Craig began.  
“Do you think I’m his son?” Craig finished, Tweek’s eyes widened at the realization. Thomas Tucker did mention how his son Craig died. He remembered him having a son Tweek’s age but Tweek never had classes with him and didn’t live near the Tucker’s so he really had no recollection of what this Craig even looked liked as he never shared a class with the kid.

“But Thomas said his son died, and your very much alive.” Tweek pointed out.  
“What if I died and became your familiar?” Craig replied   
“I doubt that” Tweek said as he opened his book, the pages flying to the correct page by itself.   
“Just like we read previously familiars come in all shapes and nowhere does it say that familiars are already dead- and it clearly states that familiars can be killed which means they’re alive so you can’t be his son. Craig is a pretty common American name honestly.” Tweek finished as he skimmed through the chapter on familiars in his book.

“Mmm... maybe your right, but I did wake up on the middle of the street in South Park, why? I can’t just be a cat. After going to town again for the first time in 3 years it felt too familiar, I’m starting to think I used to be a human in that town. Maybe not that guys son because I’m still alive, but maybe... just maybe...”  
“You’re human” Tweek finished for Craig. His ears perked up at Tweek’s response, nodding in agreement as Tweek’s statement.  
“Exactly” Craig responded.  
“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Tweek’s book began flipping pages independently again, stopping in the page with the recipe for the memory potion.

“Lets get cooking!” Tweek cheered, Craig gave a Cheshire smile in response. The excitement was eminent in the room as Tweek began rereading the instructions for a final time.   
“So all we have to do now is just wait for the next blood moon. The potion has to be brewed during the blood moon because the energy it emits brings deeper understanding within the person, elevating our minds to the highest power.” Tweek explained.   
“Uh, Tweek... the next blood moon isn’t for another 8 years.” Craig calmly replied. An awkward silence fell in the room as Craig and Tweek stared at each other, Tweek’s eyes wide with disbelief.

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!” Tweek shouted, Craig rubbed his paws against his ears. It was tough dealing with Tweek’s sudden outbursts and having sensitive hearing. Tweek ran toward his desk, rummaging through his cabinets. He took out a scroll and began unrolling it.  
“There’s no need to check Tweek, I mapped out the star charts only a month ago. I have the the moon scheduled cycles memorized” Craig said, demeanor stoic and calm. Tweek knew Craig wasn’t wrong - Craig’s knowledge of space were second to none. Craig enjoyed space so much he read all of Tweek’s books multiple times and studied the stars for fun. Tweek didn’t know shit about space but loved going out at night and having Craig talk his ear off about it. It was the only time Craig ever rambled about anything. But Tweek couldn’t help it, he had to check for himself. Maybe Craig was wrong? Tweek’s heart sank as he studied the moon chart and confirmed it.

Defeated, Tweek threw the scroll to the floor.  
“Sorry Tweek, this is my fault. If I had taken the time to read about the potion too maybe I would have caught that before wasting our time hunting for the ingredients.” Craig said. He could already tell Tweek was beating himself up mentally again. Tweek turned around to face Craig.  
“Craig... why do you stick around? All I ever do is fuck up. I fuck up so much how can you be so calm about this?” Tweek asked sadly.  
“This was both our faults Tweek don’t beat yourself up. No matter how much you mess up you always pick yourself back up and get shit done so I know this isn’t the end of the world. There’s no point in getting angry at something we can’t control. I’m happy the way I am, and if that means I have to wait another 8 years so be it.” Craig paused taking a moment to choose his next words wisely.  
“You’re also my... best friend. I can never be mad at you.” Craig shrugged, his words genuine. In that moment Tweek was overwhelmed with a feeling he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Love. After he was thrown out of South Park he never thought he would ever feel love for another person again. He still loved his parents, but the thought of them for the last 6 years has been more painful then happy. His feelings for Craig were similar to what he had felt for his parents, and he was so grateful that Craig wanted to stay with him even with all his faults. Craig made eye contact with Tweek, the sweet longing look Tweek gave him began to make his heart beat race. 

Craig shrugged away the feeling as he turned around and leaped onto Tweek’s bed trying to hide his embarrassment. He sat up straight and closed his eyes.  
“I-I’m going to try shrouding the area.” Craig said, eyes still closed in concentration which helped brush away his last bit of embarrassment. Tweeks been having Craig practice his invisibility on other objects since he was able to make Tweek go invisible, Tweek thought with enough practice Craig could do it to other objects too.  
“Do you think you’ll be able to hide us?” Tweek asked.  
“I can’t make us actually invisible since I’m not good at it yet, but I can add fog in the area so that it becomes very difficult for people to find us. We can’t be too careful, they may come searching for us and the last thing we need is a witch hunt.” Craig said. Tweek took a look outside the window and saw a deep fog began surrounding the hut. He couldn’t help smiling at how far Craig has come with his abilities. 

After a few minutes Craig sighed in relief, satisfied with his spell.  
“It will only last 24 hours. I’ll get better.” Craig said, laying down.   
“You’re amazing Craig, you’ll only get better I know it.” Tweek replied as he sat beside Craig who had rolled up into a ball.  
“Yeah I know, one of us has to get their shit together” Craig joked as he yawned, readying himself for a nap.  
“You’re so annoying.” Tweek rolled his eyes playfully, petting Craig gently on his back.  
“Rest up Craig you deserve it.” Tweek said quietly. Tweek pet Craig lovingly until he heard soft snores from the cat. He sat himself up and sat at his desk, opening his book to do more studying. Craig was right about a lot of things, but nothing resonated more with Tweek then getting stronger and accepting what he did. Tweek would hurt anyone who tried to hurt Craig and he will become stronger, strong enough to protect them both. 8 years is a long time, and when that times comes Tweek would be ready.


End file.
